El gnomo y yo
by Anath san
Summary: Y así, la historia de amor entre un adolecente y un gnomo que se formó en el transcurso de 4 horas, se hizo realidad. [Riren]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Isayama la Llama. Este fic es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Eren estaba apurado. Muy apurado.

¡Dios! Demasiado apurado.

Lo peor es que Carla, su madre, no se encontraba en esos momentos en casa. Si ella estuviese a su lado su libreta seria localizada en segundos por el radar que todas las madres tenían.

Deteniéndose un momento, el joven castaño inhalo y exhalo con el fin de tranquilizarse tan siquiera un poco.

Solo necesitaba un pequeño respiro para encontrar su maldita libreta de mierda.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, mocoso? –una dura voz se dejó escuchar entre su cama y su buro.

-Mi libreta con la que me calificaran este parcial, ¡agh! ¡Maldita sea!

Un momento… ¿quién carajo le había hablado? –pensó el menor asustado.

-Ese sí que es un problema.- Respondió la voz grave, mientras se dejaba ver a los ojos del muchacho.

-¿Qué verg…?

-No te atrevas a terminar esa palabra altisonante mocoso de mierda.

Eren volteo asustado, encontrándose con la figura de un hombre con cara de gato enojado, cabello negro y piel pálida.

Los ojos del Eren Jeager y el extraño sujeto se encontraron por unos segundos, el primero con confusión y el otro acuchillándolo con la mirada de muerte que se cargaba.

-¡Te doy todo el dinero de Mikasa y Armin si te vas de aquí ladrón!

-No soy un ladrón. Mi nombre es Levi y soy un Gnomo. Te puedo ayudar con tu problema.

-¿Cómo que ayudarme? ¿No se supone que los gnomos son muy bajitos? ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 3456?

-Ese es solo una creencia popular-. Suspiro frustrado el ser mágico. - Bueno, basta de parlotear, yo vine aquí para concederte un trato. Yo te ayudo a buscar tu estúpida libreta y tú me pagaras con lo que te pida ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Y para qué coño quieres saber la raíz cuadrada de 3436?

-¿Y cómo sé que este no es solo un programa de bromas? –Eren pregunto dudoso.- Y lo de la raíz cuadrada es para una tarea.

\- Mira mocoso. Estas comenzando a fastidiarme. ¿Quieres hacer el trato o no?

Dudoso, el castaño asintió. Todo o nada por la libreta que haría pasarlo de semestre.

Y tan solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el gnomo ya tenía a la dichosa libreta entre sus manos.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi libreta!

-Misión cumplida. Ahora págame.

-Lo siento, llevo prisa. ¡Cuando llegue en la tarde te lo pagare con lo que quieras! - Gritaba mientras iba saliendo de su cuarto. Levi se le quedo viendo a lo lejos a través de la ventana.

* * *

-¡¿Un gnomo intento comerse tu tarea?! – Hablo sorprendido Armin Arlet.

\- No, el que intento comerse mi tarea fue el perro. El gnomo Levi fue el que encontró mi libreta.

-¿Y que le vas a pagar?

-No lo sé, creo que va a querer dinero o galletas-. Contesto Eren de forma tranquila. – Aunque estoy seguro de que ya se aburrió y se fue.

-Eren, ese gnomo que conociste no es Santa Claus. Mira, no sé si creerte esta historia del gnomo. Solo espero que no estés metido en drogas. Las drogas son malas.

-No estoy drogado. Espera ¿El thinner cuenta cómo droga?

-Si la inhalas a propósito…creo que sí.

-Mierda, entonces tal vez el gnomo ese nunca existió y sabrán los dioses como encontré mi libreta. Y si existiera, no creo que me pida nada del otro mundo.

 _Que equivocado estaba_

* * *

-¡Por un demonio, lo que me faltaba! Se supone que tú eres la ilusión provocada por el thinner ¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí? – Eren grito enfadado una vez que entro a su cuarto.

Levi alzo la ceja confundido. Preguntándose mentalmente que era el thinner.

-No me voy de aquí hasta que me pagues.

-No tengo dinero señor gnomo. Toda mi mesada la gaste en una crema hidratante…para el primo de un amigo, claro-. Dijo avergonzado.

Fastidiado por la actitud del menor, Levi comenzó a recorrer el cuarto del castaño con la mirada, pero nada capto su interés, hasta que se topó con la figura de su contratista. Cuando llego con él no se había detenido a contemplar al muchacho. Tenía una linda cara, piel como de canela y unas caderas bastante sugerentes.

-Ya sé que quiero.

Eren sonrió para que Levi prosiguiera. Solo dejaría que el moreno se llevara alguna de sus cosas y asunto arreglado. Solo esperaba que no escogiera algo de su colección de Pokemon.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa

La impresión dejo mudo al castaño por unos segundos.

-¿No quieres mejor a un Raichu edición limitada?

-Tentador, pero no. No me va la pokefilia.

En un intento de desviar el tema, el castaño dirigió la plática a su favor.

-¿En el mundo mágico conocen a los pokemones?

-Por supuesto, la fiebre de pokemon se extendió hasta el más recóndito de la galaxia.

-Genial

-Pero yo me quiero casar contigo. No con un pokemon.

Eren comenzó a retroceder asustado. Mientras divisaba la salida de su habitación, no noto que el pelinegro sacaba un pequeño frasco de su bolso que traía consigo, destapándolo y esparciendo su contenido en todos los rincones del cuarto en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué mierda es…est…o?

-En tu lenguaje, esto sería como un somnífero-. Y antes de que Eren cayera en el frio piso, Levi se movió ágilmente atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Una vez que el pelinegro metió Eren en su maleta que le había comprado a Doraemon, escribió una nota y la dejo en la parte más visible de la habitación.

 _Me lleve al mocoso para casarme con él. Ya no lo busquen más._

 _Atte. Levi_

* * *

-¡Oh no! Seguramente el gnomo se lo llevo para poder casarse con Eren sin que la poli interfiera – Exclamo el mejor amigo del desaparecido.

-No puede ser, acaso…¿Jeager se fue con un drogadicto? ¿Le invito a consumir coca? – Pregunto divertido Jean. Mikasa lo miro con un claro desafío. El otro solo se encogió en su lugar.

* * *

-Quiero que seas mi esposa. Ese es el pago que quiero por mis servicios.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Mira, ¡En mi casa tengo un magnifico despertador con radio incluido!, ¿No lo quieres?

-No quiero esa basura. Te quiero a ti.

-¿Pero por qué a mí? Allá afuera seguramente hay muchas haditas guapas o duendes lindos. Pídeme otra cosa por favor-. Suplico

-No quiero-. Su voz se hizo escuchar en cada rincón de la extraña casa del Gnomo. - Escúchame mocoso. No eres feo. Al contrario, eres muy lindo diría yo. Pero lo que más me gusta de ti son tus ojos. Parecen reflejar la naturaleza. Ya verás que nuestros hijos también serán hermosos como la madre.

-¿¡hijos?! ¿Si sabes que soy hombre?

-No te preocupes por eso. En nuestra luna de miel le pediré a la hechicera blanca un elixir que te ayude a procrear.

El castaño, ya resignado, saco de entre sus ropas un cuaderno forrado de florecitas demasiado masculino para los simples mortales y comenzó a escribir sus últimas memorias antes de intentar suicidarse.

 _"Soy Eren Jeager, y declaro que hoy, diecisiete de Septiembre…Es el peor día de mi vida. No solo reprobé en ciencias por llevar una libreta llena de –tatakae-, sino que además, un gnomo me quiere violar"_

Y así, la historia de amor que se formó en el transcurso de 4 horas, se hizo realidad.

Fin

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Estoi nerviosa alv. Primera vez publicando en Fanfiction y no sé qué decir o hacer la dvd :c_

 _Fic inspirado en un capítulo de "Sabrina, la bruja adolecente" :v Es irónico, mientras escribía este fic, estaba haciendo otro de South park bien pinche dramático y casi sin palabrotas. Y este es un Riren con palabrotas y cómico alv._

 _Y bueno, si tengo por lo menos un poco de madera para este fandom, el plan es seguir con los otros fics que tengo preparados llenos de dolor, angustia y tragedia :v_

 _Sé que aún me falta un montón para mejorar, así que…¡Cuento con ustedes!_

 _Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad._

 _Dejen su pack-review 7u7_

 _Gracias por leer ~*u*~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Isayama la Llama y de su respectiva casa animadora.

 **Advertencias** : Chistes malos.

* * *

Levi estrecho sus ojos sin desviar su vista. Si no mal recordaba, este era el quinto intento del mocoso tratando de escaparse por la ventana y la segunda por no dejarse toquetear.

No tuvo otra opción. Ato al adolecente de manos a su cama King zize.

-Eres un maldito niño. Debes estar agradecido de tenerme como prometido.

Los balbuceos iracundos del menor obligaron a Levi a quitarle la cinta adhesiva de la boca.

-¡Escúchame enano! Sera mejor que te calmes si no quieres que te dé un poco de tatakae ¡Trátame con respeto! – Eren grito furioso. Pero toda su valentía se fue al caño al ver la sombría cara del gnomo, justo cuando este sacaba un bate de baseball de su bolsa de Doraemon.

-Aquí te tengo tu cariñito – dijo Levi. La sorpresa se manifestó en el rostro de Eren al notar que el maldito gnomo hablaba enserio.

-¡En la cara no que de eso vivo! – chillo el castaño.

-Entonces te lo meto por el… - fue interrumpido por su vecina la loca; Hanji la arpía*.

Más loca que arpía.

Tumbando la puerta de la casa, fue darle un pequeño vistazo al curto de Levi para comunicarle que el dinero apostado en las peleas de gallinas se iba al bolsillo de Erwin. Encontrándose con un adolecente atado y a su amigo en modo asesino.

-¡Enanin! ¿Quién es este humano? ¿Te debe dinero? ¿Te debe te?

-Me debe su virginidad – contesto con simpleza.

-¡Maravilloso! Entonces lo dejo solos…Espera, ¿Quién eres y donde está el gnomo malhumorado que aborrece el contacto con cualquier tipo de especie?

-¿Quién, yo? – pregunto Levi dudoso.

-¡Señorita pájaro! ¡Por favor ayúdeme! ¡Este loco quiere casarse conmigo porque no quiso llevarse un reloj con radio incluido!

Hanji y Levi se miraron en silencio, ignorando a Eren y prosiguiendo con su charla.

-La verdad Levi. No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha. Me pido ser la madrina de bebida – Grito Hanji, notablemente emocionada.

-¡Suéltenme! Necesito decirles que entendí la referencia

Levi -de nuevo - había alzado la ceja, confundido. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre con el mocoso cerca. Estos milenians y sus términos modernos del internet. En sus tiempos, las cadenas en el Messenger eran más fáciles.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Mañana en la mañana.

Un silencio abrumador se instaló en la recamara.

-Agua – balbuceo el joven castaño.

-¿Agua?

-¡Awanta!**

* * *

-Bueno Levi, te sugiero que el cura que los case sea Juan Carlos Bodoque***. Escuche que se encuentra de vacaciones – comento alegre Erwin Smith, el hombre polilla****, mientras se concentraba en escoger para los novios los recuerdos de boda.

-Oye Levi, ¿Qué crees que falte le falte a tus centros de mesa? – Pregunto Farlan, un Ghillie Dhu* **,** el fiel amigo del gnomo.

-Agreguen azúcar, flores y muchos colores –agrego Levi pensativo. Eren se limitó a chistar, ya que él quería ositos cariñositos en los centros de mesa. Si el enano gruñón lo iba a obligar a casarse con él, al menos debería poner algo más masculino, como el oso arco iris que vio en la tiendita de don nahual**.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Todas las criaturas mágicas se encontraban sorprendidas. En primer lugar, el ídolo favorito de todos, estaba uniendo en matrimonio a Levi y a un humano. En segundo lugar, el gnomo que se suponía, odiaba a todos, los había invitado a la ceremonia. Y finalmente, Hajime Isayama comenzaba a devorar el pastel de bodas antes de tiempo.

-Y yo los declaro, gnomo y niño loco. Gnomo, puedes besar al niño loco - hablo solemnemente Juan Carlos Bodoque.

Fue uno de los besos más tiernos que se grabaron en televisión nacional. Al menos hasta que Levi intento violar a su –ahora- esposo frente a cámaras.

 _Amo su inocencia, 17 años  
Amo su errores, 17 años  
Soy su primer novio, 17 años  
_

 _Su primer amor_

Eren se tuvo que cubrir con sus manos por la vergüenza que Levi le estaba haciendo pasar.

El gnomo se había posicionado en el centro de la recepción de la fiesta a la par que tomaba el micrófono de los músicos y comenzaba a cantar la de 17 de los ángeles azules.

Porque según él, esa canción no podía faltar en ninguna fiesta.

Una vez terminada la celebración, Levi saco de su maleta un pequeño maso con el que golpeo en la nuca a su lindo y adorado esposo Eren Jeager, dejándolo inconsciente. Prosiguiendo a cargarlo entre sus brazos para llevarlo a lo oscurito.

Porque, los bebes no se iban a hacer solitos.

Fin

(?)

* * *

 **Notas del autor** :

*Animal fabuloso con rostro de mujer y cuerpo de ave de rapiña.

**Soñe que algún día pondría el "Awanta" en un fic c:

***Juan Carlos Bodoque y Vodoque, es un personaje de la serie de televisión chilena _31 minutos_. Es un conejo rojo, periodista estrella del noticiero, encargado de _La nota verde_ y "autor" de dos libros: _El libro verde_ y _El libro rojo_. Es oriundo del ficticio pueblo Titirilquén. Considerado como uno de los mejores personajes ficticios de la historia de la televisión chilena. Sacado de la Wikipedia awebo. Tenía que salir un ídolo de mi infancia c:

**** El mothman, en español hombre-polilla, también denominado en otros contextos hombre-búho

*En el folklore de Escocia, el Ghillie Dhu es un hada, un espíritu solitario guardián de los árboles. Es muy amable con los niños, pero por lo general es tímida con las personas. Se dice que es de pelo oscuro y lleva un vestido con hojas y musgo. En especial le gusta los abedules y es más activa durante la noche.

** La palabra náhuatl para nahual es _nahualli_ , que significa "lo que es mi vestidura o piel" y se refiere a la habilidad del nahual de transformarse en una criatura mitad hombre, mitad animal (tecolote, jaguar, águila, coyote).

Debido a que deseaba responder los bonitos reviews que recibí, quise darle una continuación a este ¿loco? Fic. En verdad, jamás que creí que esta pequeñísima historia recibiera amor ~

Al ser mi primer fic en esta plataforma le tengo mucho cariño y por supuesto, a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer, de comentar y de agregarlo a favoritos. Se merecen mi todo babys ~

Siendo sincera es el unico Drabble que tendrá una continuación :v

Bueno, quiero contarles algo. Este semestre se puso muy kbron :v Mientras escribía esta continuación – y la de otros dos fics- estaba haciendo mi tarea, porque quería distraerme con algo.

Estoy un poco nerviosa porque la profe que nos hace bulling nos quitó el examen a todos a pesar de faltar media hora, por lo que no conteste dos preguntas fkjsfnafaofjioñfj –c mata-

Por esa profe, los chistes son malos :´v

 _Muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras en sus comentarios_

 **Vega** : Que bueno que te gusto, eso me hace muy feliz c:

 **furryhd3** **:** Porque todos hemos pensado en la pokefilia por lo menos una vez (?) Aquí está la conti y espero de corazón que te guste c:

: ¿Tanto así? xD Bueno, pues aquí está la conti, espero que te guste como la primera parte c: Respira, es el secreto :D

 **Aikawa Ackerman** : Como lo deseaste, continuación con boda incluida ahre (?)

 **Guest** : Japi verdei tuyu :D No hay que, y espero que te guste esta conti c: Invita el pastel xD

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Me pondría muy feliz si solo me dejan un "6" como review (?) Que es lo que necesito para pasar el pinshi examen alv.

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


End file.
